runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MinigameGod/Archive7
Welcome to MinigameGod's Talk Page This page is Archived every 20 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page and only use the button provided below to make a new section/comment. Thanks to Excel for helping make this page work! ---- ---- Archived The page has been archived because it reached 20 sections. Feel free to post comments (using only the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you Hope you like the update I did to your archive box. 01:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) How's that? It's not perfect, I'll probably work on it some more in the future. 22:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Eh they kl =p 23:46, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Blog Thanks for reverting that edit, I'll fix my blog like you said. P.S. Your userpage trick always gets me. = ( 16:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) User:Wikia Could you please add User:Wikia to the bots section of the hilite? Thanks! 16:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Transheader I think I can make a new class that could really help the transheader if you wish. It would make the transheader disapear after you held your mouse over it for 4 seconds. If your interested leave a message on my talk page. 16:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Forum Please take a look at this Color Blind Improvements 16:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm going to get started on categorizing . Feel free to help me out :P 02:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that should save a ton of work 12:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Apology I only apologized to Zerouh, not the rest of you. 21:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) When on the top it might make the post it'self somewhat obsolete. I don't imagin a 5 screen blog post either. I think bottom is the most effective position in this case. We don't want it to be a distraction from the post itself. 23:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) quick idea I was wondering if we would be able to add a column to the list of clans that says if said clans are active or disbanded......it would help immensely to those who are looking to join a clan. Though this is just a suggestion have a nice day. :) 21:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No worries Just doing my part...besides I have to earn the rollback rights I was given...anyway I had a free hour to fix the clan listing page since I have finished my finals in school..anyway I will continue to patrol for any vandalism like I found this morning. Also thanks for fixing that bit of code I could never figure out how to get my signature separated from the timestamp. 00:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Need to be added to the clan directory. (Jasperjordan) |- |LOS |http://thelegendsofsaradomin.proboards.com |Social/Event |None; 100 total level |Unknown |P2P |- Thanks. 0.o Clan:German_Elite_Skiller_Clan Erm...? No comprendo! 03:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Please block . Thanks! 14:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you muchly 22:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) D:< You stole my edit 22:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Blog What the hell is the matter with my blog o.o? All it says is this: Unknown parameter 'excel' is ignored. Please use one of available parameters: title, category, author, order, ordertype, count, displaycount, offset, timestamp, summary, paging, summarylength, type, style, class, pages. Any ideas? o.O 16:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ...... Okay so there are now 3 clans with the name The Assassins........atm I have no idea what to do about this...... 23:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Please block 173.24.198.119‎ unless Excel gets to him first. Thanks! 02:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It is a diffrent clan but i have asked the user that posted the information and he allowed me to use it. Change Nothing major did change as far as the wiki. I changed sig for new clan & webkit is going to support ellipses soon so I'll be able to make the site look the same in FF and Chrome =] 20:56, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I think we should consult one of the editors of Clan:The Assassins, just to double-check. 01:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, carry on then. 02:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) German clan that needs translating Clan:STTs clan chat......I don't have a good chunk of time to do this atm.... 15:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Huh.... Whenever a person who doesn't know that language translates something it always seems to lose something in the translation.......... 14:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Clan List Could you add The Rising Dark to that list of clans? Thankyou :) ToughCookii 10:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) We're a social clan, and ~20 members at the moment, just fledgeling lol. Thanks :) ToughCookii 00:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Did you miss me? How's the wiki been? 01:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : Nice job, and I hope I'm not just visiting. = P 14:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, still keeping an eye around here >.> I sneak onto the computer once in a while and btw should be about 1-2 weeks before I'm official "back". (FF private browsing FTW) 23:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ally Hi we sent you an email requesting an alliance. (To your clans email) Oath Knights 01:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC)